It is known to provide lamp assemblies which generally include a lamp coupled to a lamp base assembly. Typically, such a lamp base assembly includes a one piece base which has either a straight base design or an angled base design, such as a right angle base. In a straight base design, such as the type typically used in automotive headlamps in the United States, the base extends in a direction of the lamp axis. In a right angle base, such as the type typically used in automotive headlamps in Europe, the base includes a connector segment which extends at a right angle relative to the lamp axis. In addition to the existence of straight and angled bases, lamp base assemblies are designed for use with a specific type of lamp. In particular, each lamp design will typically require a specific mounting structure at the lamp base assembly to which the lamp is to be coupled.
It is costly for lamp manufacturers to produce and inventory such various alternative lamp bases. For example, heretofore it has been necessary to produce and inventory straight lamp bases and ninety degree lamp bases as well as different lamp bases for use with different types of lamps. In addition, lamp bases heretofore produced have typically been fabricated from a material designed to withstand the temperature of the lamp with which the base is to be used. One problem associated with this requirement is that lamps having very high temperatures typically require the use of more expensive high temperature plastic material. Other expenses incurred due to the need to provide a large range of base types relate to the need to provide multiple types of equipment, and multiple processing techniques, having various specifications.
In addition to the foregoing, the designs of lamp base assemblies heretofore provided inherently have very cramped physical features which cause undesirable space constraints. Such constraints provide difficulties when focusing a lamp being attached to the lamp base assembly. In some designs, such focusing problems result from the orientation of the welds during, for example, laser welding of the lamp leads to the contacts located within the lamp base.